Sleeping Beauty
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Maura's birth was celebrated, by everyone in Boston. At birth, she was promised to the first born of the Rizzoli's; a child that was supposed to be a male. When a fourth wizard shows up to a gathering he was not invited to, everything goes awry... And then nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_So I got bored, and inspired when I was sitting in a courtroom for like two hours. I'm kind of glad I changed my major from criminal justice to forensic pathology, I absolutely can not stay focused in a courtroom for over an hour. I'll just be the next Maura Isles, thank you. Anyway. I've decided to conquer a whole bunch of Disney crossovers with Rizzoli and Isles; so if you have any requests... I know, for a fact, that I am going to cross it not only with this (Sleeping Beauty) but definitely also with Cinderella. So look forward to that. Oh, and did you know that Sleeping Beauty was the last original film by Walt Disney, because it was his biggest disappointment? Huh. I love it. Regardless, I bring forth the crossover!_

_~SnapTobiume_

* * *

It was a happy day, in the castle. One of the happiest in many more days than could possibly be remembered. For you see, a child had been born to Patrick and Hope Doyle. She was a beautiful little girl; her skin pale, and her shock of hair showed promise of being the most beautiful shade of dark blonde. The day was declared as a holiday in the city; as celebration for the little girl's birth. It was on this day that she was promised also, to the first born for a neighboring influential family, the Rizzolis. At this time, Angela Rizzoli was nearing her due date for said first child, and they were expecting a wonderful little boy. it was also at this gathering that three of the most influential wizards, and the appointed security for the kingdom, were in attendance.

"She is going to be the most beautiful child born in all of Boston; with the gift of beauty." The first, a man called Wizard Korsak whispered, tapping his staff on the ground as he spoke. He glanced to the other two, grin painted across his face as he did so. "Not that she'll need it, probably. Never has so fine a child been born in this city." The second laughed, tapping his walking stick down.

"Her voice shall be unparalleled in its sound. With this, I give the gift of song. Not that she needs much of my help, either." Also chuckling, the third of the three men stepped forward, holding his hands up and shaking his head. He was the youngest of the three, and the newest.

"You two are just bordering on creepy. Let me show you how its done." He coughed, raising his hands up, as if pleading for some strange method of guidance. "With my words, I-"

"Well well, seems someone forgot to invite me to this party." The silky smooth voice sent shivers throughout the entire room; and it was suddenly silent. The man grinned, his hands reaching forth towards baby Maura. "Come, let me see the precious darling." He stated next, as i he was like any of the other three. Hope withdrew back a step, pulling the child tightly to her chest.

"No. Charles Hoyt, she is not for you to so much as even lay eyes upon!" The man grinned even wider, if that was possible in the slightest. He tilted his hands, so that they were palm up now, as if offering or waiting for a gift.

"But does she not wish to receive my gift? It is a quite wonderful gift, I might add." Hope swallowed, backing away another pace, until her husband was braced against her back, his arms around her protectively.

"We require no gifts from you, Hoyt." The man growled, before Hoyt held his hands up to the sky.

"Too bad. I wish to gift her regardless." He raised his arms, speaking upwards, voice echoing. "By her twenty- first birthday, should this child take one mere taste of alcohol, it shall react as poison in her body; resulting ultimately in her death!"

"NO!" The shout was unanimous with the whole procession crying out in the same moment that Hoyt laughed maniacally. He snapped his fingers, his form being encompassed in in dark smoke a moment before he disappeared.

"You three! Do something! Don't let my baby die!" Hope cried out, when The two older wizards shook their heads, holding their hands up in defeat. They had already spent their small portions of magic in their previous gifts, but now the third stepped forth again. "Your name, sir." The woman commanded, for she trusted him because of his affiliation with the other two, yet had not truly met him yet.

"Barold Frost, ma'am. With my power, I place a counter spell upon the lovely Maura Doyle. Should she, by any mis- chance, taste the slightest bit of alcohol; instead of a prompt death, she shall fall into a deep sleep, along with the entire kingdom." He lowered his hands after a few moments of sparkling around the small child, Barry lowered his dark hands. He bowed his head to the blonde doctor, before sighing deeply. "I apologize that I can not do any better for you, ma'am."

"I appreciate everything you three have done for me." Paddy rested his hand against her waist, also nodding his head.

"Yes. Everything you have done. For all of us." He paused, glancing at Hope for a brief moment before nodding to the three wizard slash law enforces again. "If you would join us upstairs for a moment, actually." The three nodded, before they followed a terror- stricken Hope up the marble spiral staircase to th eprivate upstairs suits.

The greatest day for all of them had suddenly become the worst. But where there was a will, there was a way. And Patrick Doyle would do anything to protect his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- I know I didnt explain very much in the first chapter... But I'm aiming for three to five in here, and the rating may go up depending on if I decide on adult content or not... Because everyone knows Disney's sleeping beauty was the biggest whore out there. Regardless... Chapter Two skips forward by... 20 years, eleven months, and various days. Just sayin'. Also, the song is "Tides of Time" by Epica's Simone Simons. I suggest you listen, close your eyes, and imagine the deliciousness that is Sasha Alexander singing that. I know that I did._

_Yes, I am a Sashanista. And proud of it._

_~SnapTobiume_

_PS- Marx, you may have reviewed as a guest, but right now? You are my favorite person in the entire fandom. I freaking love you. And because of you, I've decided to try and work out changing the rating._

* * *

Jane Rizzoli left the police department in a huff, holstering her gun as she walked out, driving out into the forest while going at least twenty miles over the speed limit in an unmarked. She was frustrated; after all, who wouldn't be? She was tired of everyone looking at her like she was a disappointment, as if she had done something wrong that even she was unaware about. Actually, she was completely aware of the problem. But she couldn't exactly fix it. Or rather, she couldn't really afford to fix it. See, the issue everyone seemed to have with her? She was a woman. Which meant she wasn't a man. Which, ultimately, meant that she was not good enough for whatever the Hell they wanted her to be, or do, or whatever. She jumped out of the car, turning down the first path she came too, and trying desperately to get lost. She always thought that maybe, just maybe, if she got lost and couldn't find her way out, she could live off the land with only her gun and the forest. However, she knew that was illogical. She didn't have enough bullets to last her the rest of her life. Which meant she had to go back, at some point.

It was all just so frustrating. She didn't know what they wanted from her, what anyone wanted from her. Her mother just always was pushing her to find 'the right man' so that she wasn't obligated for... Something else. Not that Jane knew what the 'something else' was, she just knew that there was something else. It was as if her entire life had been set out for her, and she really didn't have much of a say in the matter. Not that she minded; it was better than being harped upon simply because she didn't have balls, and was thus not a man, but a woman.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Jane never heard the voice until she could almost see the woman singing.

"_You were always there to hold my hand  
When times were hard to understand  
But now the tides of time have turned  
They keep changing."_

The voice was so soft, so sweet, that it caused all of Jane's movement to stop, all of her thoughts to instantly still. She was simply standing, aghast. The voice, it was too beautiful to be natural. Too beautiful to be human. She found that she was drawn in; she couldn't possibly turn away.

_"Seasons range, but you remain the same  
A steady heart, a sun to rain  
You'll be the light that's shining bright  
High above me_

Autumn cold, losing heart

We are leaves meant to fall  
There is a meaning to all  
That fades."

Jane couldn't bear the sadness in the voice, she walked through the thick foliage until she could see the woman, until she could see the person that had such emotion in her song. For a brief moment, she hoped that the woman wouldn't be ugly; she didn't know how she could bear if the voice that pulled her in belonged to someone who was not visually appealing. And then she nearly smacked herself right then. What did it matter?

"_Freezing winds were stayed by warming words_  
_To touch your healing to the hurt_  
_I'll treasure every lesson learned_  
_to the embers_

_Fire fails_  
_Blushes pale._

_We will answer the call  
There's a meaning to all our_

Seeds of eulogy  
To sow along with dreams  
Fill the need that can leave us grieving alone

Frail is our beauty in the end  
But all we count is sentiment  
A memory stays to guide the way and whisper

Don't lose sight, don't deny  
We're leaves meant to fall  
There's a meaning to all our

Seeds of eulogy  
To sow along with dreams  
Fill the need that can leave us grieving alone  
A symphony resounding in our minds  
Guides us through what we knew  
would come all along."

Jane stopped, abruptly. She could see her now. Her hair fell to around the middle of her back in dark blonde waves. She was wearing a short red dress that swirled loosely around her knees in an uneven hemline, and she was walking in spiked heels that were at least five inches, but probably more. And her skin... Jane found her breathing had quickened in pace, and she was stepping out into the clearing and joining the woman in song before she had even registered what was happening.

_"Sometimes I feel like I don't have the words  
Sometimes I feel like I'm not being heard  
And then I fear I'm feeling nothing more_

Sometimes I feel I don't want this change  
And think we all have to rearrange  
And now I feel there's no one losing more"

The blonde woman had spun around at the sound of the accompanying voice, and Jane found herself begging with her eyes for the woman to continue, catching the slight smile that graced her lips as she paused between the phrases for a breath. The nearly- twenty one year old, dark- haired woman felt her breath catch again as she allowed her eyes to wander up legs that never seemed to end, to a chest that was perfect, to the most striking hazel eyes she had ever found herself gazing in to.

"_Seeds of eulogy  
To sow along with dreams  
Fill the need that can leave us grieving alone  
A symphony resounding in our minds"_

Jane sucked back a gasp at the soaring soprano, and then the feeling that washed over her as she was nothing short of entranced again by those eyes. She could read every flicker of pain, of loneliness there. And the begging was not lost on her; the begging from the blonde to join her in the soft words. She nodded once, swallowing before she picked up the last few lines in a harmony that was far from perfect, yet felt so right.

"_Guides us through - as you hear me  
As you do - As you need me_

Making true

What we knew would come all along ."

As the end note faded, the blonde couldn't help but smile, before blushing slightly. Then, the past couple of minutes must have caught up to her, because her face fell, and she hurriedly gathered up her cloak from where it hung on a nearby tree, and made as if to run off. Jane reached forward, grabbing her wrist as if her hand was made of iron.

"Please. Stay. Don't go. I... Your voice... Its beautiful. You're beautiful. Hi, I'm Jane." Everything came out in a rush, and the blonde found herself turning around slowly, her eyes flickering with wonder, with a curiosity that didn't make much sense to the Drug Control officer. Yet it still took her breath away.

"I'm Maura. Maura Isles." She whispered in a voice as sweet as the one that she had used to sing. Jane exhaled, as if some awkward stepping stone had been jumped over and left behind. "I'm sorry that I... Interrupted whatever you were doing. I'm so sorry." Jane shook her head, grinning in the slightly skew way that she had a tendency to.

"No. No." She paused, regathering her thoughts. "I'm pretty bad at talking, can you tell? I was just um... Walking. Trying not to think about how my parents are always looking at me like they're upset that I'm a woman, and how I'm never good enough and... God, I'm spilling my entire life to the most gorgeous stranger I have ever met in my life. Oh my God I did not just say that out loud." She covered her face in her hands when she felt a hand stroke her forearm gently.

"That's alright. At least your parents... Talk to you. I'm adopted. And... They never seem to have time. Never seem to care." She turned away, looking far off into the bushes, as if seeking answers there. "I come here often as a mental reprieve; in order to imperturbate the mind and increase one's acumen and-"

"Pause. You lost me with the fancy words." Maura blushed, dropping her eyes downward.

"I'm so sorry. You must think I'm exceptionally maladroit, or interminable, or even audacious-"

"I think that you are exceptionally amazing, and though I enjoy every word that you speak," She paused, making the blonde look at her. "I simply do not understand the large words. Yo don't speak much like a commoner."

"I... I read a lot." She blushed, before taking a seat on the soft grass, folding her legs on the cloak.

"See, I understood that one." Jane whispered, laying back. There was a long pause, though it wasn't awkward, but comfortable. "Hey. I come here a bit more often than any usual person. Yet I haven't seen you around. Why is that?" Maura blushed.

"I... I normally keep to myself and the trees. I stay quiet enough not to disturb the natural calm of the forest." She leaned back on her arms before the other woman's wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto her chest. "Jane-"

"You looked uncomfortable."

"This is... Much more satisfactory." She felt Jane laugh, closing her eyes as the vibration shook through her back. Something about all of this just felt so... Right.

"Maura." The blonde opened one eye, tilting her head back to see more of the brunette's face. She had fallen into a lull; focused only on the parts of them that were touching, the soft caresses over her side, her arm. "What is it like. What is it like, to be free?" Maura sighed, before sitting up and turning, in order to look the other woman in the eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered. "My whole life... I feel like its all been set out for me. Even later today, I'm supposed to go to some huge party for my birthday and my wedding, or whatever, but I don't want to go." She let her hands wind with Jane's, the contrast of their skin tones sticking out when the officer laced their fingers together. "If I had to answer though... I believe that being free, it would feel like being here with you. Like right now." They paused, and Jane's eyes flickered with something that Maura didn't quite understand. The brunette moved, lifting herself up until they were barely inches apart.

"Maura, want to do something completely rash and idiotic?" She whispered, voice low. Maura's breathing paused, as she connected the dots about what the other woman was asking.

"If it means that I get to touch you, that we'll make something work, then yes. Yes, absolutely." She drew in a tight breath, nearly closing the distance. "Anything."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- So here's to chapter three, a multiple- part adventure. In this part... Shit hits the fan. Literally. And the ratings have hit a figurative low, so I have taken the advice of Angie Harmon herself... Clothes have got to go ;). Then back to the rest of the story, which this is pretty much the setup for. Yippee!_

_Anyone notice that because of the Rizzles baby, Rizzles are now completely inevitable? __FUCK. YES._

_~SnapTobiume_

* * *

"Which style of wedding gown, do you think?" Korsak asked, waving to Frost as the younger man went to walk past. He was holding up one in his hands, two others hanging on the closet doors. Frost looked at the one that the senior officer was holding.

"Man, that is so not Maura's style. Don't even look at that one. She would be appalled!" The second man all but shouted, when the other pulled the poofy fabric back towards him.

"Hey, its pretty! And its designer. Plus, it'll show of her eyes."

"You're disturbing my poor, innocent mind. Give me that." Frost yanked it out of his partner's hands, tossing it over to the side. That was when Cavanaugh approached, donut box clasped in one hand, and coffee in the other. "And dude, its white. It doesn't show off any part of her except that chest that is inconveniently none of ours."

"Jane is one lucky bitch." Cavanaugh sighed, when the other two let their jaws drop and shushing. It was no strange occurrence for them to be overheard, and this was information that no one needed to hear. Especially with them being so close to achieving their goal of Maura staying safe. For twenty one years of her life, at least. "Right, sorry. But seriously guys, no one is going to find her."

"Regardless. Help us decide which of the two dresses it should be." The three of them turned to the two pieces of fabric hanging on the closet doors, and Cavanaugh pointed to the same one Frost had been leaning towards.

"I prefer that one." Korsak glanced longingly at the one to the right, with a tight fitting bodice and a flared out bottom in both white and silver lace. "But that one that you guys like is so similar to the one that she wears when she's out in the forest in Beacon Hill-" He clamped a hand over his mouth a fraction of a second before Frost smacked him and Cavanaugh threw a now- empty coffee cup.

"Idiot!" Cavanaugh shouted. Frost was not long after with an addition to the statement.

"You weren't supposed to say a word about where she is, dude!"

* * *

Their first kiss had been so tentative, slightly awkward even. But then they had fallen into a rhythm that was so natural that it bordered on unreal. Maura found herself moaning as their tongues brushed, as Jane's hands slid up over her ribs again, under the fabric of her bra. She blushed at the feeling of the other woman's hands on her, of being touched so intimately by the first, and possibly only, person that understood her so slipped one hand into dark curls, the other un- tucking a white shirt, pulling at a restrictive belt. Jane pulled back, panting, releasing her hold on the blonde's waist only to all but rip her shirt over her head, tossing it over to the side on top of the woman's cloak. She tilted her head, pressing a hot kiss to Maura's neck, biting down just hard enough for her to feel it.

"Oh. Jane." Maura moaned out, nails digging into her scalp when she arched up at the feeling. Her breathing was coming in sharp pants as the officer slid her hands from beneath the red fabric, wrapping around her back to give them both a momentary reprieve from the rushed, violent movements. "Please Jane. I... I need you."

"I know, Maur. I know." The strain in her voice was clearly evident as she leaned back into the soft grass, pulling Maura until she was straddling her hips. "I've just... I've never done this before. I don't know... I don't want to..." A smirk played across the blonde's lips, and she leaned forward to kiss the woman again.

"I understand. I do." She bent her arm back, pushing Jane's hand to the clasp of her dress. "All I've done is read books. I have no idea either. But I want you, and damn it, I want you now."

"My God, did you just curse?" Maura arched an eyebrow, even as she felt fabric loosen around her shoulders, shivered as she felt the steady tugging of her main layer of clothing. "Damn, that's hot." She sighed, as the blonde pushed herself up off the ground, stepping out of her dress and tossing it on to the rapidly growing pile of cloth. Jane gasped. "Oh my. You are... So... So beautiful." Her hands slid up skin she could now see as Maura leaned forward, capturing her lips in yet another bone- deep kiss. Jane moaned when she felt her bra lifted, knew it was over in that stack of clothes to her right. Her hips moved of their own accord when cool hands slid over her chest again; kneading, massaging. "Anything you want me to do, or stop, or anything, just say the word, alright? Whatever you want."

"I want." Maura panted, mumbling against her lips. "You pants. In that pile over there." She whispered, and Jane felt the rush of heat in her core at the thought. "And then I want you inside me." Before the brunette could say anything moderately coherent, she was being kissed again, and hands had trailed down to her pants, attempting the feat spoken of only a moment or so before. Or had it even been spoken about? She couldn't really remember. All she knew was that if this blonde was not completely naked on top of her in a moment, she would cry. Or scream. Or both. She tossed the bra out to the side, in the relative direction that she hoped the rest of their clothes were in, before merely shoving lace panties to the side.

"Maura, you're so wet." She moaned, feeling as light, feathery fingertips trailed down her abdomen, pausing at every dip and curve of muscle there. Jane slid her fingers through slick folds, sliding two fingers inside with an accompanied moan. She started with a slow pace, when she felt Maura moving in the same way, moaning into her neck.

"Harder Jane. Faster. Please." She begged, Jane unable to resist the seductive voice, speeding her administrations before she caught the woman's lips again. She felt herself standing on that edge at the same moment Maura was; knocking her head back into the ground as she moaned. "Jane, I'm-"

"Its okay. Me too." She ground their hips together for a brief moment before they both fell, overcome in bliss. "Maura!"

"Jane!"

* * *

Hoyt let a smirk paint itself across his lips as he saw the three officers, the three protectors give away their deepest, darkest secret. He glanced to the side, to his apprentice, seeing his same satisfactory grin reflected there.

"Seems she has just been hiding... But returns to the castle today. I like how this is playing out; with the odds in our favor." He chuckled, swiping his hand over the magicked mirror that he had been using to watch the three men. Then, he leaned over it enthralled when he saw them. "Oh, Janie... Found someone you like, did you. Well we can't have that now, can we." He whispered, watching the two women as they rose from their entangled embrace, sorting out their clothes and then replacing them. He watched as they spoke about how they had to leave, how they each had to go... somewhere. Watched as Jane wrapped her arms around the princess of all women, sharing a sweet kiss with her. One that Hoyt was certain would be their last. He turned to his apprentice, grin widening. "You get Janie, and I will take care of the princess. Oh how I love the smell of lavender... And fear."

* * *

"Hey ma' I'm home." Jane called out, dropping her badge and gun on the counter of the house that they shared.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to be late! Now come over here, I need you to put this on." Jane walked into the next room, pausing at the counter to grab a glass of water, bypassing her usual bottle of beer for the icy liquid.

"Ma', you would not believe the person I met today. She was so... So perfect." She whispered, spinning around in the kitchen, holding the glass and her other hand up to the sky before taking another sip. "Ma', she's the one. I felt so... So free with her. Like no one else in the world mattered, like I could just be me. Like I wasn't some massive disappointment. God, I love her." She sighed, leaning up against the counter and glaring up at the ceiling as Angela stepped out, mortified expression on her face.

"Jane. Oh baby, I'm so sorry." The older woman whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. She had Jane's dress blues in her hand, clenched tight enough that they were wrinkling. "I'm so sorry. But you can't be with her." Jane's gaze snapped to her mother's in a fierce movement, and her face fell into an angry expression.

"I can't do _what? _This, coming from the woman that was telling me to find someone nice and settle down, not even a week ago?" Angela scrunched her face up in something that resembled pure agony, before shaking her head as she watched her daughter.

"I did! I wanted you to find someone, just before today."

"What the Hell makes today so special?" She all but screamed, dropping the glass into the sink, where it promptly shattered. "Why is today any different from the rest of the year? From yesterday, or last week?"

"Janie, you're getting married." The police officer fell backwards, grabbing on to the counter to steady herself.

"WHAT?"

"I promised you to the Doyle's daughter, before you were born. Jane, I-"

"No! No, I refuse! I won't do it!" She turned, grabbing her gun as she all but sprinted to the door, slamming it hard enough to rattle the glass as she got out to her car, driving quickly out to the woods. "Maura! Maura!" SHe heard someone approaching behind her, turning to catch her girlfriend, when a two by four met the back of her head with a crack.

* * *

Maura stepped into the fancy room, overwhelmed. She knew she had been adopted. But... She was a princess among the city of Boston? She was a Doyle? She was... Maura Doyle? She sat at the vanity, pulling the slim, tight- fitting white dress up so that it wouldn't rip or something when she sat down. Barry Frost, a man that was only roughly fifteen years or so older than she was, held up a crown, placing it gently in her hair, the silver piece sparkling atop her reflection in the mirror. She gulped back her tears; this was all too much. This meant... It meant she couldn't see Jane again. She couldn't ever be with Jane.

"Beautiful. Like we always knew you would be." Vince Korsak whispered, one of his hands resting lightly upon her bare shoulder. The dress they had picked out for her was beautiful. Her house, that was beautiful too. And she was more than well aware how beautiful she was. But she felt none of it. Instead, Maura leaned forward, sobbing into her arms, shoulders shaking with the tears.

"Hey, guys, lets give her a moment alone." Cavanaugh whispered, pulling Korsak away from her slowly. "Her whole life is changing, and that stranger in the forest... She just needs a moment."

"Come on, Frost." Korsak whispered. The third man nodded, pulling Maura's dark blonde hair back from her face before he hugged her gently, and then turned for the door. They would only give her a few moments.

"Oh Jane." Maura sobbed out after a length of time that she was not certain about. Something sparkled over by the fireplace, and she turned to look. A green orb formed, and the curious woman rose, walking towards it slowly, cautiously. It bobbed, just beyond her reach, and she followed, incredulous. Nothing like this had ever happened before, not in her life. Was this part of being royalty. She began ascending a marble spiral stairway, following the light. She didn't know how many steps it was before she could hear anything other than her heels clicking on marble, her heartbeat and breathing echoing in her ears.

"Maura!"

"Maura, don't touch anything!"

"Maura Doyle!" She didn't register the voices, opening an old- fashioned, cast iron door, and meeting a friendly- looking elderly woman, who immediately looked at her.

"hello dear, what brings you up here?" Maura furrowed her brow. What had brought her up here?

"I... I don't know." The woman shrugged, holding out a glass.

"Oh, well. Would you like a drink? The best wine you've ever tasted I'll bet, made right here in the castle." Maura tilted her head to the side.

"Wine? I've never even had any. I probably shouldn't, I'm supposed to be down..." She looked behind her, not sure of what she was supposed to be doing, where she was supposed to be. "Um... I don't... I don't know. I thought it was important though." She whispered, voice dropping. They grey- haired woman grinned.

"Well, drink on it, until you remember. Stay and chat a moment or so with a friendly old woman." Maura nodded, raising the glass to her lips, tasting the first drop on her tongue. She wavered, and it almost seemed as if the woman was changing; changing into a grey- haired man with a fox- like face. But that couldn't be... Couldn't be... And then the floor was oh so cold.

"Fools! Did you think you could defeat me!? I am the king of evil!"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- Chapter four is here now! Sorry that three took me forever, I tried to upload at like... three forty this morning, but my internet shit out. I'm so happy that everyone has been enjoying this so much! Its been a joy to write, but I should probably return to Boston is Burning soon... Yea. But whatever. Hope you like this one; Im getting kind of creeped out listening to Maleficent again, because I havent actually watched sleeping beauty in a really long time... Btws, the fairies are not coming to help Jane. Sorry. She's doing this shit herself. ;)_

_~SnapTobiume_

_PS- Marx, I had this whole thing written, and then you said "Ill love you forever..." Well, I would appreciate a forever love. xD_

* * *

Jane woke, slowly, her mind fuzzy. She could barely remember what happened after she left her house. She had gone to the forest... Called for Maura... Bee hit in the head with a two by four. She groaned, shaking her head. Then she looked to the left, blanching at the blood that had all but dried over her hands.

"Fuck." She whispered, tracing the bloodstained scalpels with her eyes. They were pushed all the way through the palms of her hands, and streaks of red had dried to purple- brown all the way to her elbow, creating puddles down by her feet. At least the brain injury had numbed the pain, she barely felt the sharpened knives as long as she didn't move. Instead, she looked around at her surroundings; an empty, stone walled cell with only one door, and that one was cast iron and barred. And locked, she assumed. Not that she could get to her gun, or off the wall at all, with scalpels through her hands. She swallowed thickly as the door creaked, pushing her back into the stone as the door swung open, and two people walked in.

"So the sleeping princess awakens!" She knew the first one; he was Charles Hoyt, a wanted criminal for multiple murders. She should have known, as soon as she had seen the scalpels through her hands. "Ah, but no. The real princess is your darling Maura, is she not?" Jane flinched, wincing as she moved her hands, reopening the raw wounds there.

"What have you done to her? Where is she? Where's Maura? _What did you do to her?!"_ Her voice had risen to nothing short of a shriek, and she had to remind herself consciously to press her hands as tightly to the stone as she could, or else cry out in pain.

"Ah, just get her to drink a bit of wine; a tale I shall share with you, if you would like Janie." He grinned at the fear in her eyes, at the flash of unadulterated hatred that she held for him. There was a pause, where he pulled another scalpel out of his coat, toying with it. "You see, twenty one years ago, nearly to this very day, there was a child born to the Doyles. So beautiful, she was. With the most beautiful dark blonde hair, shimmering pale skin... A voice that would be sweet as any song ever sung."

"Maura." Jane whispered. How had she been so daft? How had she not put two and two together? She would have smacked herself, if she wasn't pinned to a wall.

"Yes! You've heard of her! You see... I wanted her. But they promised her to the unborn Rizzoli child. The first one. They never even invited me to the party. So now, Janie, she's fallen beneath a curse that was only weakened."

"No." Jane cried out, quietly.

"Oh yes, Janie. She's asleep. And she'll stay that way, forever." Jane let her head fall, tears welling in her eyes. She had failed Maura. She had failed them all. "Oh! But I forgot. There is a way to wake her, actually." At Jane's hopeful gaze, his smirk widened, showing off a row of teeth. "True love's first kiss, Janie! Like in those fairy tales." He ran a hand down her jawline, over her neck. "So beautiful... I understand why she liked you. Why she wanted you to touch her. But you're mine now, Jane. And you'll be mine until you die. Which, I fear, shall be soon."

"bastard! Let me wake her up. You can have me. Just don't make her suffer." She could feel tears welling in her eyes, to know that she would never have the chance to touch Maura again. Never see her, to tell her mother that she was sorry. She had really screwed up this time.

"Oh, does the prince want to save her princess? Yes... I can see it now. The wonderful Jane Rizzoli, oldest of the siblings, finds a way from her binds. Comes forward weaponless to challenge the great Charles Hoyt and apprentice, and walks out of this cell unscathed." Jane bit down on her lip as he pressed the edge of a scalpel into her neck. "Then you would find the closest steed; probably the unmarked car chained outside, and rush to the kingdom of Boston... Rush there, to find her, your princess. You would find her asleep, waiting. And then you would lean down, brush your lips upon her, and kiss her. Awaken her with true love's kiss, and live happily ever after." He chuckled, his voice a malicious purr. He cut further into her neck, swinging his head slightly. "But that's just not how it works, Janie. You're mine now. _All_ mine."

"No. I know that isn't how it works." She growled, neck pulsing as she tried to hold herself stiffly away from the knife. His grin reminded her of a fox or something, some type of carnivorous wild cat, something that was planing on using her, before devouring her.

"Really, how so? I expected you to deny that you would never get out, Janie... I expected denial..." She hardened her eyes, tensing her hands, preparing herself.

"That's where you're wrong, Hoyt. I will get out. It just won't be unscathed." With her own feral growl, Jane launched herself forward, pushing off from the wall. The sound of skin ripping was audible, and she screamed with the agony of her hands, along with the ferocity of wrestling his own scalpel from him, pinning him to the ground beneath her knees. His own scalpel had landed on the ground beside her when she had moved, and she picked it up in her left hand, blood pouring down over the silver instrument as she jammed it downward into his chest, twisting. "I win!" She growled out, withdrawing the scalpel and stabbing down again, stronger, harder. "You lose. I win." She fumbled for her gun, wiping blood everywhere as she withdrew her gun, firing a full clip into the shocked apprentice. She rose up, staggering, crying out at the pain in her hands. But it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. "Maura! _Maura!" _She screamed, picking up a staggered run towards where she hoped the exit was, trying to run. She stumbled out into the courtyard when a growl erupted from the castle behind her, the top exploding off.

"You have yet to win, Janie!" The voice cried out, and she turned, shocked expression overrunning her features. "Bet you weren't expecting this, hero! I am the king of evil!" He cackled, which slowly turned into what sounded like a roar of a... of a dragon. Jane backed up towards the cliff side that she had exited on, backing as the sky crackled with dry lightning. Smoke billowed out of the destroyed castle- like building, and two massive black wings rose up, folding as she heard what sounded like claws scrabbling on stone. The massive black head that rose up over the tower had eyes that were the bloodiest red, as if they had taken the color right from Jane's hands. She balled her bloodied hands into fists, gripping her gun tight enough to crack the clot in the new wounds as he lifted up off the wall, showing off his massive reptilian, clawed and spiked talons, body, everything.

"How the fuck do I fight a dragon?" She sighed out to herself, checking her gun. It had probably been a really bad idea to empty an entire clip into the apprentice, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't work against a harsh- skinned, reptilian creature regardless. She shoved it in her holster, wiping blood down the side of her shirt as she did so. Her hands hurt. There was blood everywhere. She jumped to the side as the dragon- Hoyt hybrid shot electric- like flames towards her, and she pressed her back against the nearest rock. "Maura. Maura, I'm so sorry." She ran a hand through her hair, cursing loudly as the brown strands cut into her wound. She turned her head, Looking up at the shaking tower, running towards it without really thinking much about it. She grabbed on to the sharp wall, crawling upwards towards the spire, listening to Hoyt as he mocked her, as his breath crashed around them both in electric waves. He snapped at her, and the woman pulled at the sharp spike, ripping it off before throwing it, as if she was pitching in softball again.

"No!" He screamed out, hissing, snapping his jaws at her. Jane ducked, slipping off the tower as it crumbled, falling onto the hard ground, smashing the back of her head and shoulders into the stone courtyard, holding her arms up to block her face from debris. There was a scream, that scream always affiliated with death, and crashing, crumbling, as the ground shivered and crumbled, falling into the abyss below. Jane waited a moment, before she got slowly to her feet. She thought, for a brief moment, that she had risen in a war zone, when she realized what she really had to do; what she had to fix. Her voice came out a strengthened cry, and she lurched off into a stagger, towards the destroyed gate.

"Maura!"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- Final chapter here, to tie up the loose ends. And to give it a typical Disney ending. Or not. I haven't decided yet. Probably typical, but here's to a 'get ready'- if I can fit more smut in here, I will. Oh, and don;t forget that Jane hasn't cleaned off, or dressed the wounds on her hands or anything yet.__ There is blood and shit EVERYWHERE._

_I turned Hoyt into a dragon... Lol_

_~SnapTobiume_

* * *

She was laid out on a soft mattress, if a small one. It was beside a towering stained glass window, and the sun's rays reflected from the glass to dance across her hand- sewn blanket. It was a soft silk piece, with her hands folded lightly on top of it, wedding gown tucked beneath her legs in order to remain out of the way. Angela walked in, stopping dead when she saw the blonde woman laid out like a queen upon her death bed, raising a tissue to her soaked eyes.

"I... I hadn't thought it was true when the messenger crossed our path nearly ten minutes ago." The Rizzoli woman dabbed at her eyes, approaching the woman and brushing a few stray strands of her hair into the perfect halo that the rest was arranged in. "She turned out as beautiful as you all said she would. Such a shame." Angela sobbed, when Korsak handed her another box of tissues, this one full. "Is there any way to wake her?"

"In theory yes." Cavanaugh whispered, and Frost sighed, when Angela turned hopeful eyes to him, where he was, fixing the flowers beside her window. "Frost."

"Why me?" He all but whined, when Korsak patted Angela's shoulder comfortingly.

"Because its creepy if we say it. We're old, remember?" Frost sighed, backing away from the flower vase to rest one of his hands on Maura's bedside.

"In theory, a kiss should wake her." The man stated. Angela tilted her head to the side, brandishing her tissue box out to the side.

"Just a kiss? That's it? Then wake her up, damn it!" The woman cursed, hitting Korsak with the box before throwing it at Frost. The man barely deflected it, bouncing it between his hands in order to avoid dropping the item on top of the sleeping woman. "Why haven't you guys tried something?"

"We can't. In theory, according to ancient legends. Um. Only true love's first kiss would wake her." At Angela's silent oh, the three of them nodded solemnly. "You see, I'm not in love with Maura. And if either of these two were... Well, that would be-"

"Really creepy." Angela finished for him, nodding her head. "Any ideas? I mean, she was supposed to marry one of my boys right? Want me to bring them up here?" Korsak and Frost shrugged, and Cavanaugh nodded.

"I don't think that it could hurt. Bring the lads up here, whats the worst that could happen? She doesnt wake up." Cavanaugh rolled his eyes, shrugging, when Frost took a seat on the night stand beside the sleeping blonde.

"Man there is something so wrong about this. We should, I don't know. Its just wrong." Korsak nodded his head, when Cavanaugh let out an exhasperated sigh.

"What would you have us do? Ask her for permission? She can't exactly answer us, you two. And its Tommy and Frankie, its not like its some random strangers." Cavanaugh flopped ungracefully on to the nearby couch, leaning his head on his arm. There was a long, awkward silence, before he continued. "I don't like the plan either. But I don't see another choice."

"Apologize for yelling, man." Korsak joked, and Cavanaugh rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it, you two." They all chuckled, before the door opened.

"Ma, what are you bringing us up here to do? What are we supposed to be helping with? You haven't told us anything!" There was the sound of a smack, before Angela's voice rose again.

"Frankie! Just stop talking and go on through the door. You too, Tommy." The two dark haired young men stepped through, coming to a stop when they saw the other three. "Which one first?" The Rizzoli mother asked, looking at the three other men, while completely ignoring her sons.

"Tommy." The brother stepped forward, hiseyes glued to Maura's sleeping form even as he spoke.

"Cool. What do I have to do?" Frost rolled his eyes, standing as if made if stone beside Maura's bed. He regretted that he had never asked who the stranger in the woods had been, where they had gone, how to found the man. Perhaps he could have found the boy and brought him back. Then they wouldn't be in this particular mess.

"What we are asking is that you would kiss Maura." When Tommy went to run over to her immediately, Korsak blocked him with an arm. "Only kiss her. And only once." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring Tommy to do anything else. The man sighed, stepping towards her, leaning down after glaring at Frost for a moment.

"Bet she'd enjoy it more if she was awake." He pressed his mouth to hers, before Frost all but shoved him off within a few moments. "Hey. I wasn't-"

"That's enough." Frost leaned down, checking her pulse, whispering low enough that only Maura would hear. "Girl, if you wake up, I will smack you." He sighed out, before counting. Her pulse was still slow, still close to bring death- like. He shook his head, nodding to Frankie. The other sibling held up his hands, shaking his head.

"No. No way. She doesn't have a say in any of this. That isn't fair to her. I won't do it."

"Frankie, its just a kiss." Tommy sighed, exhasperated. Korsak nodded, tilting his head towards the comatose woman.

"Frankie, we're trying to save her from a fate of being asleepfor the rest of her life. It would be really cool if you would help us out." Frankie glared, before finally giving in. He looked at Frost, who nodded.

"She's really pretty." He stted, and Frost nodded.

"Yea. She is, isn't she." Frankie leaned down, placing a chaste, quick kiss to her mouth, before pulling back. Frost pressed his fingers against her pulse point, pausing "Come on, Maura. This would be a pretty good time to wake up." After a few long moments, he withdrew, shaking his head. "No good." Korsak groaned, flopping down on the couch, when Cavanaugh all but punched the wall. Frost nodded to Frankie. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'm sorry."

"Yea dude, me too." But Tommy wouldm't be passified so easily, nor would Angela. The latter wailed into her tissue, while the prior just fumed silently.

"I don't understand! My boys are perfectly acceptabl, wonderful boys!" Angela wailed, whiping her eyes. "Why won't she wake up for them?!"

"Because she's mine, damn it." The voice made them all turn around, except for Frost, who had already been facing the door. The woman glared at her mother. "Sorry for yelling earlier. You didn't exactly tell me what was going on." She staggered in, gripping her right arm to her chest. Her hair was matted, bloody, and dirt streaked not only her face, but every visible part of her. And her hands were still bleeding profusely, blood dripping from her fingertips, pooling in her palms, on the back of her hands.

"What the Hell happened to you, Jane?" Korsak asked, ripping a towel to shreds as he jumped up to intercept her.

"Castle. Kidnapping. Hoyt. Apprentice. Dragon. Scalpels. Car. Maura. Move. In way." She dropped down on to the edge of the bed, reaching for one pale hand with her bloody, dirt- covered one.

"At least let us wrap your hands and clean you up or something, Jane." Korsak continued, as Tommy all but exploded.

"Really? You think she's going to wake up for you, Jane? She's a princess, and you're... you. She wouldn't even bat an eyelash for me, and-" Jane's head whipped around.

"You kissed her?! You dared to even touch her!? Tommy, I'll fucking kill-" Korsak grabbed one wrist, Frost the other, wrapping her hands in white, soft towels.

"Jane, you need medical-"

"No." The venom in her voice was not directed at them, as she ripped her wrists from their grasp. "I didn't rip scalpels through my hands for myself." She looked down to Maura's peaceful features, tracing her jawline with one thumb before locking eyes with Frost again. "Does it absolutely have to be a first kiss?" He opened his mouth, before closing it. Then he opened it again, when Jane cocked an eyebrow.

"You. It was you in the woods. You went there because you were pissed."

"I'm getting pissed now, Frost. Answer the damn question."

"It should work, but I," Jane leaned forward, pressing their mouths together, before he'd even finished what he was saying. "I don't know." He finally breathed out, as she backed away, winding her towel wrapped hands with thhe blonde's. Frost reached forward, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Thanks man." She sighed, shaking her head. "Probably shouldn't have hoped she'd be the one for me. We come from different ends of the spectrum, I guess. God, I'm just a love struck fool. Stupid."

"Don't be daft." The quiet voice made Jane gasp, Frost's smile erupting across his face. "No one else I'd rather... Rather get up for." She leaned up, catching Jane's mouth with her own again, before squeezing her hand lightly. Jane flinched, pulling back with a curse. "Jane, Jane what happened? Oh my God. You're covered in blood. You need medical attention."

"Um. Yes. Its mine. And I dragged scalpels through my hands to get away from Hoyt-" Maura's hands wound their way into herbhair, pullin them together again in a kiss that screamed 'I need you' more than anything else ever had.

"Does this mean we're still celebrating a wedding today?" Angela caled out, Maura shoving Jane out the door forcefully, arms wound together tightly regardless. She picked up her skirts as they descended a set of stairs.

"What do you think, Maur? Want to get married?"

"I want you seen by a doctor, in a medical facility." She grinned, before nodding slightly. "Then yes, I wouldn't mind a wedding. I seem to be dressed for it, despite the blood." Jane found herself laughing, pulling the blonde tight to her side, even without really using her hands. At the front of their castle- like house, Jane turned to address the crowd that neither of them had notkced assembling behind them. She cupped her hands, caling out to the three guys that had answers to so many mythical questions.

"Hey, any of you know Hoyt could turn into a black dragon, and spit electric fire?" At their mortified looks, she attempted a thumbs up and a goofy smile, Maura all bjt dragging her towards the ambulance, backwards. "Yea. Didn't think so, but don't worry, I took care of the problem for you!" Maura pushed her down on a stretcher, pinning her hands loosely to her sides as she leaned over the dark haired woman, kissing her deeply again. When she pulled back, Maura ran her fingers through matted hair, over strong, prominent facial features.

"You took on a dragon for me? You're my knight in shining armor."

"I'm not too sure about that, looks more bloody than shiny to me." Maura laughed, shaking her head before they kissed again.

And there was never a doubt about their happily, ever after.


End file.
